Envy
by Tsuta yousei
Summary: Again me and my obssesion with purity and decay due to outer looks, I suck as summaries, sorry. The story is actually pretty good.. I think... :
1. Beautiful

**Note: generally this story is not too difficult, so I rated it T, but this specific chapter is R, for gore and some pretty grotesque parts. I hope you enjoy it, and please review- I accept constructive criticism (- grammer improvement, OOC, etc.) but no flames, especially not useless ones, thank you.**

**1- Beautiful**

Mr. Spot works in construction, makes an average wage.

Mrs. Spot is a housewife.

They have two children- Amanda and Max.

Max id the younger one, thirteen years old. An average American teen. Not great looking, but okay, on the track team, reasonable grades, tries to stay out of trouble, but cause the occasional mischief.

Amanda, on the other hand is different.

She has poor grades, pretty much, except a couple of subjects she gets through reasonably. She has no friends, at all.

Unlike any other girl her age- 15- Amanda never had any contact what so ever with boys.

She had a best friend once, Blair, but as soon as they reached fifth grade, they stopped being friends. Blair became popular- Amanda did not.

Even now, in the ninth grade, the other kids did not like her.

She was received nasty nicknames, she was never invited to parties, no one ever called her…

_'Fattso, lardass, pus-face… that's what I am, they're right…'_

Those were Amanda Spot's thoughts as she walked home from school, another day of torture.

She got dubbed as she did for her unhandsome outer looks. She was indeed overweight for her age and height. The 'pus-face' was given to her thanks to her pimple covered face.

It was not like without them she looked much better, she was never a beautiful child, not even pretty. Just plain. Amanda saw nothing coming her way, of course the fact that her parents were kind and supportive and really tried to help her seemed to pass over her.

The fact that she lived in a decent area, with good people for parents, a nice normal family and no severe health problems, except her weight, did not matter either.

As she walked into the two story house from the back door, she did not even bother to say hello to her mother, who was preparing lunch.

Amanda ran up to her room and locked the door behind her.

Her room was covered by posters of beautiful, skinny models.

They were perfect, everything Amanda always wanted to be.

She laid on her bed and tears began to flow from her blue eyes, it hurt. Seeing everyone else having fun, yeah, high school suppose to be the best time of your life.

But she suffered. Every single moment there was torture. The cheerleaders, the preps, the jocks, they all made fun of her. Today Cynthia made Amanda trip with her lunch, causing everything on the tray to spill all over her, and then added that it was in Amanda's best interest- "You really should not eat so much.", were her exact words. Everyone burst in laughter. Hilarious.

But Amanda was use to that, today was nothing special.

Yet it was special. Amanda had enough.

She abandoned her room in favor of the bathroom, where she stood in front of the mirror and began to strip.

_'Fat, fat, fat and ugly. That is exactly what you are, Amanda Spot. You're fking stupid to. No one would give a st if you were at least pretty, but no- you are ugly.'_

She thought looking at her naked form. Her flesh thick, skin overly bright, size XXL, _pus-face_…

For about ten minutes she stood there, staring at herself, hating, loathing herself. Despising every last inch of her body.

Finally, she could not take in anymore.

She screamed and smashed the mirror with her fists, resulting in her hands bleeding.

"Amanda? Honey are you alright?" her mother's concerned voice was hears from downstairs.

Amanda made no response, she just sat on the floor, shards of the mirror cast all over it.

She looked down at the face she despised so much, slowly, at the same time she picked up a different shard of glass…

While her mother was still calling, saying that she was coming up, Amanda brought the shard closer to her face.

She began cutting off the pimples which earned her the name 'pus-face'. At the same time, her mother was banging on the door, frantically yelling at her to open it immediately.

Amanda did not heed, she did not care. She just continued cutting her face, removing skin she found useless, she tried to chisel her nose to be smaller, more elegant. It was like for those minutes the adrenalin was pumping so fast in her body, she did not feel the pain.

Meanwhile, her mother rushed to the nearest phone and dialed 911…

When the police and paramedics came, they forced the door open to find a girl bleeding on the floor unconscious.

Unlike what they expected- a suicidal teen would usually cut their wrists or take pills, but this degree of self mutilation was something they have never seen before.


	2. An offer she can not refuse

**2- An offer she can't refuse**

"Oh George…" Mary Spot said running to her husband who had just arrived at the hospital.

"I asked Mrs. Klaus to keep an eye on Max honey, how is Mandy doing?"

"I don't know, the doctor said we should be together when he exp," Mary was cut off by a stream of tears, her little girl was in the hospital, and although she was clueless as far as medicine goes, she knew what was going on with her baby is very dangerous.

Mary knew her daughter had problems at school, both with studies and socially, but had no idea how much pain and darkness her daughter harbored inside.

"George, how did I let this happen?"

"It isn't your fault Mary, I…"

"We are her parents, we should have,"

Just then Dr. Atkins, who was the one treating Amanda came to the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spot, what I am about to tell you is difficult, but it must be said."

Dr. Atkins, being rather young and a fairly new doctor, had never encountered a case like that before and her found it difficult to handle but maintained cool, in order to try and help the poor creature the best he could.

"You see, your daughter suffered a massive loss of blood, and since it took long to bring her here her wounds were infected. The good news is that we managed to stabilize her for the time being, but I am afraid that even if she survives she will be scared for life, I have consulted various plastic surgeons, all said little could be done, since she mimed herself so badly."

After seeing that the couple had no questions, Dr. Atkins excused himself. He desperately needed a drink.

Amanda saw nothing but a sea of black.

Complete darkness, not a speck of light.

She hardly remembered anything, she could not feel anything either, totally numb.

_'Amanda Spot…'_

She heard a snaky voice call her name, she wanted to answer, but she could not find her voice, finally, she thought _'Yeah, that's me'_

And a response did not tardy to come. The same voice told her e had a deal for her.

Now Amanda felt as though she was losing her mind, hearing voiced in her head… she tried to ignore it, but the voice insisted finally telling her that he can grant her most desired wish- absolute beauty.

At that point, she was sure she lost her mind.

_'Ugly, fat, stupid AND crazy…'_

_'I can make the ugly and fat vanish and believe me, you are not insane.' _

Amanda remained skeptic, but then…

_'Look here, Miss Spot.' _He pointed towards a fading mist, there she saw… herself? But her face was bandaged and… suddenly, she remembered, what she had done…

The voice then told her to look again…

When she complied, Amanda saw what lay beneath the bondages, it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen…

_'Quite grotesque indeed, if you do survive you will remain like that, a monster, until the day you die, but I can make it all go away.'_

Amanda became more of a believer and decided to trust the mysterious voice, hear what he had to say.

He promised her, like he had said before, beauty.

_'And in return all you have to do is find the weakness of one Harry Potter…'_


	3. Acting

**3- Charade**

The following day, Amanda woke up in a five star hotel. She woke up feeling… different. Amanda dashed to the mirror. There she saw the reflection she always dreamed of seeing- gorgeous, long blond hair, pretty, baby blue eyes, thick, seductive lips and all place perfectly and proportionally on the face. Her body had also changed, it became lighter. Her new figure was curvaceous, alluring, just like a movie star.

While Amanda was adoring her new form, someone knocked on her door. At first she did not even notice, since she was so absorbed with her own reflection. The second knock was more aggressive, who ever it was, was not patient.

When Amanda asked who was there, she noticed her voice changed too. Not only was it softer, more pleasant, but she also got a different accent… a French accent...

_'This day just keeps on getting stranger…'_

The person on the other side claimed to be a messenger of the dark lord, indeed, the one who granted her all this.

The woman had brown hair and eyes which held a malicious glint.

She looked Amanda over and smirked, thinking what a good job her master has done on this girl, at first the use of a muggle bewildered her, but after the master told her of the plan, she realized hoe ingenious it was.

Just in order to arrive at the hotel, Bellatrix had to drink pollyjuice potion, which has a horrid flavor. _ 'At least I got to kill some stupid mudblood in order to make it…' _

Bellatrix wanted to cut to the chase, and imagined her usual harsh voice ever meaner since she was addressing to a muggle, but remembered that the master ordered her to feign kindness, and so she intended to do.

"Good morning, how are you today?"

"Fine." Amanda responded, not yet used to her new accent.

"Well, let us go to business, shall we?" Amanda nodded.

Bellatrix explained everything about the magical world. The explanation failed to include one crucial detail- why was this omnipotent character, the dark lord, want to go after some sixteen year old?

Amanda figured it was none of her business- she was granted a wish and in exchange she had to do something, and she will.

"Now to you- your new name is Lillian Leroux," when Bellatrix heard the name her master chose for the girl, she was astound with the degree of cunningness he demonstrated, "you are an orphan," speaking of which- since the moment she woke up, Amanda has not gave a single thought to her parents and what was going on in her previous life. As a matter of fact, she did not care.

"You came here, to London, with your orphanage where you try to be an older sister to the younger children and take care of them in every way you can. Now, this is how you will get to Hogwarts…"

XXXXXXX

It was a warm July night, the middle of summer break, when…

"Crucio!" a Death Eater yelled, pointing his wand at the girl before him.

The girl screamed, the pain was extreme, so horrible that she fell to the floor unconscious. She was told it will hurt, but nothing could prepare her for this. Bellatrix was in a distance, overseeing the scene, pleased. Not only was the act working well, she also got the pleasure of watching the muggle girl being tortured. Just in time, an alarm set knight in shining armor, came her nephew Draco Malfoy to 'rescue' the girl.

He was just another actor in the charade, of course no one took into consideration that he was a boy, and she is a girl- a gorgeous one at that. He used a simple spell to disarm the other Death Eater, a spell every average sixth year in Hogwarts should know, they did not want this ti stand out more that it already will.

The whole background story was ready, all the actors knew their part. The Death Eater fled the scene before aurors will arrive, leaving Malfoy to attend to the girl.

And indeed, they were not late to arrive at the scene of the crime- a Death Eater attacking a muggle in a muggle area for no apparent reason, using his powers in plain sight, that called for special attention.

As soon as they got to the scene, Amanda was evacuated to St. Mungos'- the only place where she could be treated for being injured by the cruciatus curse…


	4. Heartless

When Amanda woke up she arose with a full body ache. Every last muscle in her body hurt. It took a while, but finally someone came in.

"Hello," said the lady who appeared to be in her early thirties, "I am nurse Paddington, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Amada responded.

Then the nurse asked for her name, and told her there are some ministry representatives who wish to speak with her.

"Ministry?"

"The Ministry of Magic dear, oh I forgot you are a muggle."

Amanda played along, pretending not to know what the nurse was talking about. Apparently she was knocked out for a week.

A few hours later, those representatives came to her room.

They asked her the exact questions she was taught to answer- what she was doing there, how the situation arose, and other questions of that nature.

"Well, I am afraid it is far too late and too hazardous to cast a memory charm on her now, McGreevy."

"Indeed, Marinov, in this case she must remain in our world."

The plan worked like a Swiss clock.

Just then, a boy Amanda did not recognize came into the room.

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy, there are," nurse Paddington said, coming after the boy, attempting to stop him from entering.

Amanda heard the name, yes, the boy who was suppose to 'save' her… he also had a pre-set alibi. He 'just happened to pass by' since he was there with friends.

Amanda figured this dramatic entrance was also part of the plan.

She thought it wise to insert some dramatic pleading, and began begging them to let her go, telling them in teary eyes how much the little orphans needed her…

Yes- that was the story. Supposedly she was the oldest girl in an orphanage who helps take care of the little ones and was as an older sister to them. Her poor dear parents died in a horrible accident when she was an infant.

At the same time the boy who dashed in asked of them to leave her be.

"I am afraid that is not possible." Said Marinov.

"The stature of secrecy requires her indefinite stay in our world." McGreevy said.

"Moreover, she will have to remain in the ministry's custody." Marinov added.

"What?! I saved her life so that you can ruin it?!"

More rehearsed text… this was getting old.

xxxxxxx

At the same time, the Spots were sitting in their living room. All the family members felt very concerned. The police had absolutely no clue as to what had happened and how.

Who would want to abduct a girl with such injuries? How did they manage to take her out of the hospital? Was she kidnapped at all? If not, how could someone in her condition just leave, unnoticed?

But the most grave question, which most disturbed the Spot family to the point when Mrs. Spot could not sleep, was- is Amanda still alive?

Amanda Spot, now Lillian Leroux, never gave a thought to how her family will feel about her sudden disappearance. The fact was, she did not care.


	5. Admired

Finally, after two weeks, the matter was sorted out.

After she was discharged from the hospital, Amanda was taken to some elaborate form of an incarceration site, where she was held for three days.

Following that event, just as predicted by her accomplices, a man named Dumbledore intervened on her behalf.

XXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore, a man of very high standing in the wizarding world, always had a very strong sense of justice.

When he heard of the muggle girl, Lillian Leroux, who was taken captive and bound to a world she has no part in, he found it outrageous.

Not only was the poor child attacked by a Death Eater, an event which should have

been prevented by the ministry, now they are abusing her as well.

Dumbledore was not the only objector. Outside the ministry a large crowd assembled to protest the injustice. Dumbledore himself wasted no time, and approached the minister of magic directly.

After a long conversation, the minister finally surrendered and the two came to a compromise.

Rather then remaining in the ministry's custody, Miss Leroux will come to Hogwarts to be supervised by the staff.

_Perfect. _That was the only word fitting to describe the way the plan was working.

XXXXXXXX

"Why not send her to Beaxbaton?" Asked Snape, who was in on the plan and

hence tried to look as ignorant as possible.

Dumbledore assembled the rest of the staff in order to clarify the new issue of their

permanent guest.

"I have made that suggestion to the minister, but he claims she is a higher

flight risk there, since it is her home land."

"And what will she do here all day?" Asked the ever concerned Minerva McGonagall.

"I really have no idea, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, she could always help with animals!" Hagrid said with a big smile. More help with the animals is always blessed.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she's really coming here!" Ron said to his friends Harry and Hermione when they were far away enough from the adult's hearing range.

"Do you mean the girl who,"

"Yes, yes, the one from France. Suppose to be really pretty…" Ron said dreamily as they settled down in a compartment .

"Weasly's do have a thing for French, huh?" Harry joked, then noticed Hermione's reaction and his sniggering died out.

"See you around, Potter… or not." Those were Malfoy's last word to Harry, before he left the compartment, leaving Harry for dead, or at least to be shipped back to London.

What Harry did not know was there was yet another motive to that attack…

Thankfully, Harry was rescued and was able to arrive in time for dinner.

"Before we begin the feast, my students, I would like to welcome our new guest, Ms. Lillian Leroux."

As the girl entered through the great wood doors, she received everyone's attention.

Especially that of the boys.

"Wow…" Ron blurted out in a low voice.

"You can say that again…" came Dean Thomas's voice.

Harry remained quiet, but thought to himself that she was absolutely stunning.

The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on…

Amanda walked to the teachers table, where Dumbledore told her she may sit

With the students of any house she wanted.

She was told that this Potter character was in Gryffindor, another thing she heard all about from both her diabolic company and Dumbledore when they met.

Hence, she asked which table was that of Gryffindor and walked towards there.

"I wonder which house she will be sorted into…" Ron said dreamily, Harry was about to explain his error, but Hermione beat him to it.

"You idiot Ron! She is not a student here, she is not magical, she will not be sorted anywhere!"

Poor Ron was taken aback by her snappy response and decided it was best to remain quiet from that point.

"Look!" Seamus said poking Harry, whom he was sitting next to, "She's heading straight to us!"

_'Harry Potter, distinctive trait- scar on the forehead.'_

Amanda thought to herself, searching for that boy. She was shown a photograph of him, and now tried to recall his features. Of course, that scar stood out.

Finally she spotted him, sitting between two boys.

"Excuse me," her gentle voice spoke to the red headed boy who was seated

next to Potter, "may I sit 'ere please?"

Ron muttered something which was supposed to mean 'sure'.

Hermione sat across the table, feeling bitter. Ron was ecstatic, all the other boys were at the verge of drooling and Harry felt his face burn.

Amanda pretended to be shy and concealed the great pleasure she was feeling at the moment. Never before in her life was she so adored.

For the rest of dinner no one said a word, everyone felt uncomfortable to inquire her

At that point in time.

For her part, Amanda was simply enjoying the attention.


End file.
